Still Worth Fighting For
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She was leaving. She was leaving him because she didn't want to be the reason for his and everyone's death. But he wouldn't let her go so easily. One shot!


Title: Still Worth Fighting For

Pairings: Kagome/Sasuke

Summary: She was leaving. She was leaving him because she didn't want to be the reason for his and everyone's death. But he wouldn't let her go so easily. One shot!

* * *

Song: Sill Worth Fighting For

Artist: My Darkest Days

* * *

_So hard to let go_

_And I still hear the sound of your voice singing in my head_

Sasuke sat in his bed a hand over his eyes. His room was dark the only light provided being that of the covered window. He felt empty. She was leaving -no, she did leave him. She left him. He through his arm off his face and stared up at the ceiling. He had come home to an empty house. He felt his eyes moisten with tears he refused to let fall. He closed his eyes as he imagined hearing her beautiful voice, a voice he missed so much but hadn't heard in over a week. She was the light to his darkness. She was the reason he returned to Konoha! She was the reason he learned to forgive Itachi! She was the reason he forgave himself for killing Itachi!

She was his everything. The ground he needed to walk on, the air he needed to breath, that was all her. Right now she should probably be getting ready to leave the village for good.

_I can surrender_

_The ropes only coming apart but hanging by a thread_

No! He wouldn't let her go that easily! They had been together for three years and suddenly some villain from her past appears and changes everything. No! He shot out of bed, grabbed the small red box on his dressed, and jumped out the window. He ignored the rain as it pelted his body. He had to make it in time!

_It's gone on for to long_

_And this is it_

He panted as he ran at speeds he hadn't ran in years. He never remembered the village being this large... But then again all the damage he and others had done to it would call for rebuilding.

He pushed fast until he was nothing but a blur. He had to make it, he just had to! Imaged of her beautiful face flashed in his mind, her smile, her laughters, her singing. He could still remember her scent, a forest after a thunderstorm.

He felt hope bubble in his chest as he saw the familiar blond hair and friends standing behind the long head of raven hair. They were trying to stop her.

"Don't go." Naruto pleaded but she remained unmoving. "Don't go like this! What about Sasuke!"

Her head lowered as she started walking.

The despair he felt slowly crawling into the pit of his stomach made him almost want to throw up. He pushed of the roof and landed in front of her.

"Kagome." He whispered as their eyes connected. Her eyes widened as she saw the raw amount of emotions showing in his usually hard eyes. He hopped she would be able to see what he felt at this moment by just looking into his eyes.

_So take a look into my eyes one last time so we never forget_

_The way we were before when we came alive at the moment we met_

Her eyes widened as she saw how much he was hurting over her leaving. She saw so much love, pain, longing, and despair in his eyes. He was begging her with his eyes not to leave. To stay with him. She remembered when he freely showed her those emotions, those emotions that set fire to her body.

But she had to leave. She couldn't stay knowing Naraku was alive. He would kill the ones she loved just like he did all those years ago. She couldn't risk it.

_This is still worth fighting_

_Still worth fighting for_

He knew even when she saw all he felt she wouldn't stay. She was adamant on leaving. She was wiling to give up everything. But he refused to let her leave she had to see that their happiness was worth fighting for.

_A glass that's half empty_

_Won't wash away the mistakes_

_It only makes a mess_

"I have to leave." She spoke for the first time. Sasuke closed his eyes in bitterness, the first time he hears her voice in a week and she tells him those words.

"Kagome please..." He begged. "Stay with me. We can fight this together." Damn being an Uchiha! Now was not the time to be cold hearted he didn't care if anyone saw this side of him.

Kagome's lips pressed together as tears gathered in her eyes. "You do not get it!" She screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. "Naraku will kill you! He will show no mercy as he ends your life as well as theirs!" She shouted as she pointed at Naruto and their friends. He could practically feel their sympathy. "Could you honestly live knowing you were to blame for their deaths? All because we wanted to be selfish."

Sasuke shook his head in denial. "No! You need to let go of the past! Your friends may have died but that doesn't mean we will as well! Cherish those memories of them and live in the present! We will fight Naraku together Kagome! Together!" He shouted as his tears finally fell from his eyes mingling with the rain.

_It's worth defending_

_A tiny glimpse of what it would take to make us better yet_

"I can't! I can't watch you all die! I wouldn't be able to live knowing I killed you. I love you too much Sasuke..."

He moved closer to her. His large calloused hand reached out and gently cupped her cheek. "I love you too." And his crashes his lips on to hers poring his very heart into the kiss. Their tears mingled together in the kiss. The kiss was almost savage to those who looked.

"She won't stay will she." Hinata whispered not stuttering for the first time. Naruto shook his head. "He'll have a hellava battle trying to convince her."

_It's gone on for to long_

_And this is it_

Kagome pushed against his chest making sure she was a few feet away from him. "No!" She shouted as she cried harder. "I can't." She whispered as she ran.

_So take a look into my eyes one last time_

_So we never forget_

_The way we were before_

Images of her dead friends filled her mind as ran jumping from tree to tree. Sasuke followed behind her closing him.

_When we came alive at the moment we met_

_This is still worth fighting for a love that wants to live ill give you all I've got to give _

_So lets try one last time so we never forget _

_This is still worth fighting for_

They both moved with great speed making the nearly invisible. "Kagome stop!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't follow me Sasuke! This is my battle and mine alone." She said as they both stopped on a branch. "Why can't you respect my wishes."

Sasukes eyes softened at the broken tone of her voice. He knew how hard she was taking all this they both were.

"I can't because we both know the truth. Kagome I have never loved anyone the way I do you. What you don't get is that I'm willing to fight with you. I'm willing to die for you and if I do die I would die happily knowing I loved a girl who is one of a kind, who no one and I mean NO ONE would be able to replace. If you were to die I would die myself I can't live without you."

_Now that we know just know we are _

_Now that we've finally come this far_

_I'm ready for one for battle scar_

"You really would die for me?" She questioned. At his nod she cried more. "Sasuke you don't understand. You could never understand what I'm feeling at this moment."

"But I can try."

"Sasuke..."

_cause were still worth fighting for_

She knees gave out unable to hold her own weight but Sasuke held her to him her head cradled in the crook of his neck. "I can't let you go. I won't let you go at least not without me."

_So take a look into my eyes one last time so we never forget _

_The way we were_ before

"But what if you die?"

"Then I die a happy man. Please Kagome come back, come back with me to Konoha and we will plan what to do. We will fight Naraku, we will win, and then I will make you my bride."

Kagome gasped as she shot up. "Your bride..."

"Yes," he smiled. "Marry me." He finally spoke the two words that he had been afraid to ask her. He pulled out the red box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring and in the center a clear crystal blue Sapphire gem surrounded by diamond.

"It's... It's beautiful!" She gasped as she looked at the ring.

Sasuk smiled as he pulled it out and grabbed her hand. The ring was but an inch away from her ring finger. "Will you, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, marry me and make me the most happiest man in the world?"

The happiness she felt at that moment was greater then anything she had ever felt. If she was dreaming she never wanted to wake up. But she knew she wasn't dreaming. Could she really risk it? Could she stay with him knowing Naraku was out there and waiting to make his move.

_When we came alive at the moment we meet _

_This is still worth fighting for a love that wants to live _

_Ill give you all I've got to give_

She knew the answer to her unanswered questions. They were just hidden by her fear.

_So lets try one last time so we never forget _

_This is still worth fighting for_

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed as he placed the ring on her finger. She jumpped on him her lips meeting his in a loving passionate kiss. Sasuke tightened his hold on her waist as he kissed back.

_(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_

_This is still with fighting for_

Sasuke laughed as he spun her around. His and her happiness able to be felt for miles due to their strong auras.

_(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_

_This is still worth fighting_

Naruto smiled as he felt the auras of his two friends. Kyuubi gave a snort as he mumbled something that strangely sounded like "stupid Miko."

_We're still worth fighting for_

* * *

Its Done! Yeah! Review and I shall edit and improve latter! Review! Review! Review! Thank you my faithful readers!


End file.
